<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey Mouth by gogurt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643829">Honey Mouth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogurt/pseuds/gogurt'>gogurt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL of the char. tags are gonna be minor, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I promise, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, OKAY THAT TAG WAS JUST A JOKE, Slow Burn, awful pacing just saying, i havent seen the dr3 anime so please bare with me, ill add tags as i go, im gonna add more when im done i promise, like i mean lotsa headcanons, lotsa headcanons, that tag means i am going to write secks, theres no mpreg, unfinished lol, will change tags and warnings as i continue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogurt/pseuds/gogurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mioda Ibuki, a music creator looking for a job. Pekoyama Peko, a solemn warrior working as a bodyguard. When their paths meet, they're unsure of what to do when they inevitably fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mioda Ibuki &amp; Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. mioda's mistake (is it really a mistake though???)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibuki Mioda, a 21-year-old graduate of a music college. A wannabe rock artist who performs at clubs and concerts.</p><p>Peko Pekoyama, a perfectionist kendo practitioner aged 22, working to fight within the military.</p><p>Both crossed paths in odd, odder, and oddest ways.</p><p>It was Ibuki’s favorite time of day, the time when she got to play her music. She was shredding up the floor at a concert, playing one of her favorite songs, “I Squeezed Out The Baby And I Have No Idea Who The Father Is”. She usually pays close attention to her audience, looking for girls that she might consider cute. Despite the amount of girls she likes within the crowd, Ibuki didn’t take her attention away from the best thing, her guitar.</p><p>Whenever she strummed her guitar, Ibuki felt waves of passion within her heart erupt. The screams that echoed through the halls, it made her feel like she was truly being herself.</p><p>Ibuki herself was wearing a cute outfit. Her makeup was done almost surreally, pink and blue eyeshadow painting her face along with black lipstick and outlandish eyeliner. She had also stuck jewels onto her cheeks and nose like tiny freckles. Her hair was pinned into two high ponytails, and her horns were styled to look particularly like demon horns on this night.</p><p>She wore a blue and pink jacket, which seemed to be split down the middle in a vertical manner, and a black crop top. Ibuki’s neck was also covered in odd chokers, collars, spikes, chains, you name it.</p><p>Ibuki’s lower half was covered by a regular black skirt and a multicolored petticoat, which seemed to be ridiculously fluffy. Her right leg wore a black stocking with a spiked garter holding it up, along with a leg warmer near her ankle. Her left leg was covered in a fishnet stocking. To finish her look, Ibuki also wore two beautiful black platform boots.</p><p>As Ibuki concluded her performance, she bowed, and everyone clapped. She was ready to do a bit of dancing herself, as she picked up her guitar case and came off the stage. However, the crowd was particularly large that day, which led to Ibuki tripping and knocking over another mistress.</p><p>“WAHHHHH!!” Ibuki yelled, now on top of this odd, pale-grey haired woman. As Ibuki looked at her, she appreciated her features. Her hair was clipped into a ponytail, and she was wearing professional and toned makeup. She looked more like she belonged in a conference room, not at a party.</p><p>The lady was getting up, scowling at her glasses. They were cracked. “Oh! Oh my gosh, Ibuki is SO sorry, she didn’t mean to..!” Ibuki panicked a bit. “H-Here, Ibuki will buy you a new pair! Uh, how expensive were they?!”</p><p>However, the lady just shook her head. “Oh, it’s quite alright… this happens often.” She had her arms crossed… she was serious, too serious.</p><p>“At least let Ibuki give you something to compensate…!” Ibuki tried to reason, but the girl only handed her a sort of business card.</p><p>“Don’t worry. If you really do want to pay, you can contact me here.” The mistress was obviously professional, which Ibuki found to be rather peculiar. This was a rock party, yet she looked like she was going to a conference to discuss the company’s budget.</p><p>Ibuki took the card and slipped it into her pocket. “Thank you, Miss!” She smiled. In embarrassment, Ibuki left, not wanting to risk seeing the lady again.</p><p>Ibuki got into her car and left. She was confused, too confused, so as she went home, showered, and cleaned herself off, she called her friend, Chiaki Nanami.</p><p>“Oi, Nanami-chan.”</p><p>“Oh, Mioda-san… what’s wrong? Since you went to the rave, I’d assume you’d be out until at least 2 in the morning. It doesn’t sound like you’re at the party…”</p><p>“Yeah, basically, I met this really professional lady at the rave.”</p><p>“So you came back to tell me there was a cute girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no! Basically, I tripped, bumped into her, and I broke her glasses! I told her I would help pay for a new pair but she just shook it off and handed me this piece of hard paper!”</p><p>“...A business card?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I don’t know what to do! If I contact her, I think she might sue me!”</p><p>“...Sigh... Don’t worry, Ibuki. Maybe just send her a text or an email saying you hope it isn’t a problem or that you can pay.”</p><p>“But… Ibuki isn’t good at writing emails.”</p><p>“...I suppose so, but it’s not like your first impression matters, right? You won’t see her again…”</p><p>“Alright, Ibuki will try her best! Thank you, Nanami-chan!”</p><p>From there, Ibuki hung up, and opened up her computer. She went into her emails, to compose, and then started typing.</p><p>She didn’t understand why she was so nervous about sending an email. She texted others all the time, so it’s not like an email was that much of a problem.</p><p>“Hiya peko!!</p><p>ibuki is sorry 4 breaking yr glasses…. T~T but ibuki has the money 2 pay 4 a new pair!!! if u can gimme the price then i can pay 4 them!!”</p><p>That was all. Ibuki then sent it, shut off her computer, and laid in her bed. “Writing Email is hard…”</p><p>Ibuki shifted a bit, drifting to bed, the dark room around her fading to nothing.</p><p>The one face she dreamed of that night was Peko.</p><p>She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous about some Email. It wasn’t like this Peko girl would sue her dead or send her to prison. She wasn’t that type of person, Ibuki bet.</p><p>Her sleep was uneasy for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HELP i have not written in SO SO long............ i feel like this iz gonna b like rlly slow burn-y and i might have lotz of sdr2 characterz...but for now<br/>&gt; ibuki iz a musician looking for a career and trying 2 get popular<br/>&gt; peko wantz 2 become a bodyguard / serviceperson<br/>&gt; chiaki iz studying programming<br/>&gt; mahiru is a barista as a part time job<br/>more 2 be added ....</p><p>anywayz this iz short 4 now... but who wantz 2 bet i'll go to bed and then 4get abt writing this in da mornign??!?!?!?!??!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the lion and the sheep, which is which?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ibuki finds herself in a tight spot when Mahiru calls in last minute in order to have her play piano for a christmas party...</p><p>Well, she gave Ibuki hot chocolate, so how was Ibuki supposed to refuse?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibuki was abruptly awoken from her sleep by the sounds of her phone ringing. As she scrambled to awaken, picking up her phone, she groggily spoke. “I-Ibuki Mioda speaking!” The girl laid down, hugging a pillow.</p><p>“Oh, Mioda-chan.” The voice on the other end was Mahiru Koizumi, one of her old high school sweethearts. They’d drifted back to being friends since college, but they’re still great friends. “Do you mind dropping by the shop, real quick? I have a drink for you if you want, and I also need to talk about some things.”</p><p>“Right! Ibuki will be over right away!” She saluted, hanging up. What was so important that Ibuki needed to go to the shop to talk about it?</p><p>Ibuki got herself dressed and then began to walk. The walk to where Mahiru worked wasn’t really that far from her own place, it was only a healthy 5 minutes.</p><p>The bells on the door jingled as Ibuki entered the store. Mahiru waved to her, passing her a warm mug of hot cocoa. Ibuki sipped from it, listening intently. ‘What’s up, Koizumi-chan?” She smiled. Mahiru sighed.</p><p>“How many types of instruments can you play?” Mahiru asked. “Ibuki can play the piano, the guitar, the xylophone, the otamatone, the-” She replied, before being rudely interrupted by a, “You can play the piano? Great! I need to ask a favour, then!” Mahiru mentioned.</p><p>“You’re going to Fukawa’s christmas party, right? Komaru contacted me and told me that Kaede got a fever, and that she couldn’t play the piano.” Mahiru explained. “It’s tonight… but all you need to do is play a few christmas songs! You can even bring sheet music!” She tried to reason.</p><p>“But… Ibuki hasn’t played the piano in so long… she must be awful at it…” Ibuki didn’t sound too sure, but swallowed her saliva. “No, Ibuki will do it! She’ll practice all the christmas songs in the world!” She stood up.</p><p>“Oh, thank god… thank you, Mioda. I really appreciate it, do you want any money?”</p><p>“No thanks! Consider the hot cocoa enough. I’ll be there tonight, alright, Mahiru-chan?” Ibuki smiled, leaving.</p><p>As Ibuki left, she realized. One, she had to learn tons of christmas songs by tonight, and two, she had to dress professionally. Not rock-like… she had to have a suit and tie and she actually had to do her hair and she had to wear a dress and gloves and… ah… this was gonna be awful.</p><p>Ibuki got home, flopping onto her bed. It was hopefully gonna be easy.</p><p>She then perked up a bit, realizing, the email. She hadn’t checked it since last night.</p><p>She quickly logged onto her computer, scrolling her email. Why was she so nervous? Talking to people usually wasn’t hard for Ibuki, especially if it were among the abundance of people she found really cute. Maybe it was because of Peko’s presence? Or maybe, Ibuki’s mistake? Gah! It was all making her head spin!</p><p>Ibuki opened the reply, reading through it with steady eyes.</p><p>“Mioda-san,</p><p>Perfect. If you would like to pay in cash, we can meet up. If not, I will attach other forms of payment (PayPal, Credit, etcetera) to this email.</p><p>I apologize for the inconvenience, and I enjoyed your show last night.</p><p>Peko Pekoyama”</p><p>Ibuki began to slightly sweat. The email was even more professional than she assumed it would be… Peko must have been some big-shot business person, so, why would she be at a rock concert?</p><p>Never mind that. Ibuki had never gone to any fancy boutiques, but she figured she had enough money to rent a suit. So, she phoned her local specialty store.</p><p>“Thank you for calling Peach Tree Boutique! This is, er, Tsumugi Shirogane speaking, how may I help you?”</p><p>“Hello! Ibuki was wondering if you had any suits and fancy stuff? A tuxedo, like the ones men wear in the movies?”</p><p>“A suit?... We probably have a few. Would you like to come in and get it fitted? I’m sure it’d just plainly look good on a girl!”</p><p>“Okie dokes! That sounds great! Thaaaaaank you!”</p><p>Ibuki hung up, stretching a bit. She didn’t have a GPS, so it would be difficult to find this place, even for someone like Ibuki who’d lived here for years.</p><p>She stepped out of her house. It was already snowing, which made sense, as it was December. Ibuki always loved the winter as a kid, since she got to go outside in the snow and play with other kids, but now that no one ever wanted to play with her, it was boring building snowmen or having snowball fights by herself. But she could still manage.</p><p>After a long while of wandering the snowy streets, Ibuki found her way at the small boutique. It seemed to have recently opened, as she could vaguely remember this being the building where the Hanamura Diner used to be. Oh, the crab legs they served there were the best…</p><p>Ibuki walked into the small boutique. No one else was really there, except for one person, a long-haired girl with glasses.</p><p>“Oh! Good afternoon. Did you happen to call in around 10 minutes ago?” She asked. Ibuki assumed that she was that “Tsumugi” girl who picked up, so she nodded rapidly. “I’m goin’ to a Christmas party and I need a stylish tuxxy!” Ibuki smiled, now closer to Tsumugi. “Hmmm… I might have a few we can pick out… but… why call now? If you need it tonight, I can’t fit you in one. You’ll need to find one your size…”</p><p>Ibuki sighed. “I’m sorry, miss! Ibuki understands… can she at least see some of them?” She asked, before Tsumugi nodded, taking her towards the back.</p><p>There were multiple suits lined up in bags. Ranging in colour, none were particularly bright. The most colorful one was something that was navy blue, and that definitely wasn’t her color…</p><p>“Why don’t we try this one? I think it might be a bit big on you, but it’s better than having it tight!” She picked one out. It was jet black, to match Ibuki’s style. Ibuki nodded with a smile, grabbing it and trying it on.</p><p>As she pulled the dress pants on, she realized, it was just a little too big… the pants wouldn’t stay on properly and her jacket was slipping off her shoulders. She could easily fix the pants problem, but the jacket…</p><p>Ibuki yelled, “I like this one! I’ll take it!” before taking it off and dressing herself once again. She was worried that this would take all day, so the jacket and pants weren’t an issue. She needed to start preparing her songs, as it was already quite late into the day, and around 3 more hours until she had to be at the party.</p><p>Paying the money for the rent, she waved Tsumugi off and quickly began to sprint home. The breaths in her throat felt slightly cold, piercing it and making it feel like thousands of icicles were stabbing her in the neck.</p><p>As she got home, she checked the time. It only took her 15 minutes to get home, neat.</p><p>Grabbing a belt and putting on the suit, the pants fit better now that they were fastened. She put on a white collared shirt and put the jacket on. It was loose, so Ibuki decided to hang it around her shoulders.</p><p>Ibuki felt strange without heavy makeup, but also thought she looked more cute than like a rockstar. Her cheeks had tiny hints of blush on them, along with some on the tip of her nose. Her eyeshadow was very peachy and toned, making it clear that you could see it, but also complimenting her beautiful pink eyes. She’d also put on some mascara, in order to showcase her long eyelashes.</p><p>Ibuki checked the clock...an hour and a half. She warmed up her car, and walked out, preparing to leave for the party.</p><p>She wasn’t sure what would happen on that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAA im so sorry i havent been posting recently...................im buried in homework and it rlly suckz. anywayz, i tried 2 make da chapter xtra long so u wouldnt be disappointed, but i doubt its super super long like anything else ive written. anywayz plz enjoy!! ill hopefully get another chapter out by da end of january!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the hall of the mountain queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mioda finally finds herself at the party, the one she'd had mixed feelings about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The large doors of the mansion seemed to tower over Ibuki as she walked towards the house. She wasn’t used to something so big, in fact, it almost made her scared. However, she rang the doorbell, and out came a short-haired girl. “Oh! Mioda-san! Welcome, the party is starting in 30 minutes. We have plenty of time to prepare.” That was Komaru. They didn’t go to school together, but she did get introduced to Ibuki by Mahiru. “Yeah!” She slung her backpack off her shoulders.</p><p>Mioda herself was wearing the black tuxedo with two roses. One was blue, and the other was pink, to match her hair. Her hair itself was more well-brushed than usual. The dye was still there, but she even showered and straightened it. Ibuki pinned her hair into a high ponytail, but her horns were a bit more chaotic and curly than usual.</p><p>Ibuki walked into the house. It was so big! It was probably because Toko, Komaru’s “roommate”, was a bestselling romance author. She’d written many books that sold like hotcakes.</p><p>Ibuki walked through the wooden halls. Her shoes echoed through the tall corridors, the lights lighting up her vision.</p><p>The house was very well-kept. There were little bowls of candy, like the strange ones you can never find at stores, but that your grandma always has in her purse. Ibuki picked a handful of them and slipped them into her bag in case she was hungry later.</p><p>They arrived at the living room. It was a cozy room, with a piano in the corner, as well as a fireplace crackling slowly. It was furnished quite well, with couches, tables, and chairs, as well as baked goods and little plates of fancy food lining trays on the tables for people to eat.</p><p>“You can just hang around here for a bit,” Komaru mentioned. “The party starts at 9:00PM, so until then, you can just go wild. If you need anything, then, uh…” She tapped her chin. “Just call for me, I guess?” Komaru laughed, before trailing off to elsewhere, most likely to prepare.</p><p>Ibuki sat at the piano, unfurling her sheet music. She didn’t think she’s played piano in years… so, to warm up, she began to play a few songs. Starting with something she saw as easy, she warmed up with “In The Hall Of The Mountain King”, which was something nearly everyone knew. As she got into the tune, got used to her keys playing the piano, she became more intense. She was swift, she was skilled, and she was focused. Usually, Ibuki felt carefree when playing music, but the piano was something she had to use her skill for.</p><p>As she progressed into more calm, jazzy songs for Christmas, Ibuki felt the gaze of someone on her. She continued to play, she did do better in front of an audience, after all. The tapping of the keys continued to become more and more passionate. Ibuki was finding herself feeling as though she was finding her tune again. After playing many different instruments for so long, she forgot how much the piano was what she enjoyed.</p><p>After the song concluded, Ibuki heard someone familiar from the doorway call to her, “You play very well, Mioda-san.” It was the same serious lady that filled Ibuki’s mind constantly. Peko Pekoyama.</p><p>“Oh! Pekoyama-chan!” She got up, trying to hide the mess from where she kept her things. She needed to keep her bag somewhere. “You look very, er, pretty! I don’t have any credit cards on me, but I can paypal you something, and, uh,” However, Peko put her finger to Ibuki’s lip, almost seductively. Using her other hand, Peko pointed to her own set of glasses. After realizing how romantic the scene itself is, Peko quickly pulled her hand away, slightly flustered. “A-Apologies, I appeared to be getting too, er, carried away.” She mentioned. Ibuki was a bit confused, why would Peko ask Ibuki for her money for her glasses if she could just get another pair? Before asking just that.</p><p>“Ibuki does like your glasses, but how’d you get another pair? If Pekoyama-chan had extras, then why did you email Ibuki?” She asked. Peko shook her head, “That’s a subject for another day… I am here on business terms, and business terms only.” She mentioned. “I’m just here to protect my young master while he is here.” Peko said.</p><p>Ibuki laughed a bit. “So why’re you here?! Go protect yer young master!” She elbowed her. Peko nodded, “Right, apologies,” Peko then twisted around the corner. “I will see you later, Mioda-san.” She then left.</p><p>As people began to enter the party, she noticed all the people pouring into the house. Of course, Ibuki began to play her Christmas-themed tunes, as requested. Despite how little she played the piano, Ibuki continued to play with passion. That was something a lot of people admired about her music- that she always put her heart into it, no matter if she liked it or not. This was because she valued music; a lot of people expressed themselves through it.</p><p>The night seemed to continue for hours. Ibuki thought many, many things at once, like, “Why didn’t they just play music from the speakers instead?” Or, “Look at all these pretty women…” However, her thoughts were interrupted by Komaru tapping her on the shoulder. “Er, Ibuki, could you stop playing for a sec? I just gotta do the formalities, and then you can go home, okay?” Komaru smiled, and Ibuki complied.</p><p>Komaru walked onto the stage, Ibuki standing up beside the piano. “Thank you all for coming to the party,” She smiled, “And, a big thank you to everyone who helped make it happen… I’m glad you could”</p><p>Ibuki tuned her out, since she felt a tapping on her shoulder.</p><p>It was the cold, brute swordsman. Without warning, in a low voice, Peko murmured, “Mioda-san… would you like to meet me in the guest room?...” The swordsman’s cheeks had a faint pink to them. Ibuki smiled, and nodded, despite being confused. Wasn’t Peko there to protect her “Young Master”? Why would she be talking to Ibuki if she was here on “Business Terms”?</p><p>Nonetheless, the two exited the room, and went into the basement. Ibuki was the first one in, and, Ibuki thought for a moment, This is some cliche horror story where Pekoyama-chan locks the door and kills Ibuki, right? But instead of that, Peko sat on the bed.</p><p>“Er… I just wanted to tell you… how great your piano playing is.” The braided hair spoke. She had a dollop of sweat on her forehead, which was quite unusual. The grey-haired girl was so composed, but, now that she was in a room with Ibuki, she seemed a bit more anxious.</p><p>Ibuki sat down, and put her hand onto Peko’s gently. “Hey, Pekoyama-chan… why did you give me your card to pay for your glasses if you could just get a new pair?” Ibuki tilted her head to the side, curiously. It was something weighing in the back of her mind the whole night…</p><p>“Oh… right, well…” Peko rubbed her neck slightly, averting eye contact. “It’s… It’s because I think you’re a little… er… “cute”...” </p><p>Ibuki seemed a bit stunned. She had no clue why Peko would just… say that? Of course, she called girls cute all the time… but the way Peko just blurted it out-</p><p>“Oh! I see, Pekoyama-chan!” Ibuki stood up. “Hmmm… do you know if there’s any speakers in here?” Ibuki asked, pulling out her phone. In response, Peko pointed to one on the dresser.</p><p>After Ibuki hooked it up, she looked for a playlist of classical songs. Before Peko could question it, Ibuki outstretched her hand, and grinned, “Well, Madam Peko-Peko… may I have this dance?” She had to keep herself from laughing, not realizing how awkward the line itself was. However, Peko seemed to be flustered. “A-Ah- Right, this is a dance party, I assume, so-”</p><p>Without giving Peko another chance to slip over her words, Ibuki pulled her up, and started to slow dance to the tune of the song.</p><p>She interlocked her fingers with Peko’s, giving her a supportive look in the eyes, smiling and nodding in approval. Peko, despite seeming nervous at first, began to match her tune.</p><p>They stepped around in a beautiful harmony to the song. Like figure skaters on ice, or birds in the sky, the two stepped around the room. They were in sync, and even after a while, both could tell what the other’s next step or movement would be.</p><p>They spent most of the time looking into each other’s eyes. Peko’s scarlet red eyes that stared deeply into Mioda’s soul, and Ibuki’s magenta eyes, which held a certain cheerfulness and kindness which Peko had failed to see too often in her own life.</p><p>Ibuki’s eyes nearly shut themselves calmly, as she found herself nearly becoming one with the sound. She was in a state of peace, as was Peko. Despite having never slow danced before, the two could almost feel each other’s movements gracefully.</p><p>However, their state of peace was interrupted with yelling. “Ibuki! Peko! Where are you two?”</p><p>It was Komaru, knocking on the door. Stumbling to turn off the music, Ibuki opened the door. “Ohh! Naegi-chan, h-hi!!” She laughed, nervously.</p><p>“The party ended an hour ago… are you two alright?” She scratched her chin, awkwardly smiling.</p><p>“Ah, apologies, Naegi-san.” Peko pushed up her glasses. “We will leave at once.” She nodded. Komaru left, and Ibuki looked towards Peko.</p><p>“Ibuki had fun!” She smiled. “That was very romantic,” Ibuki teased. Peko shook her head, “Er… that was merely a… coincidence…” And, without a goodbye, Peko left, clearly flustered.</p><p>As Ibuki gathered her things, she was clearly deep in thought. Peko didn’t seem to need a relationship right now, that was evident from her denying of Ibuki’s claims of romance. She was stoic, and very business-based.</p><p>More and more mysteries surrounding Peko arised. Who was her Young Master? Why was she so work-focused? She seemed to-the-point, but why?</p><p>Ibuki shook her head. She figured it was best not to think too much about it. Thinking and analyzing things closely was never her strong suit, so perhaps she’d just learn more as she goes.</p><p>Ibuki waved the two off, getting into her car. Immediately, she sighed. That was a big party, but not the kind of parties she was used to. Everyone was fancy shmancy… not like her style at all. Despite being in the middle of driving, Ibuki had many other things on her mind, specifically about that night...</p><p>Perhaps… it’s best to just let it be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH im so sorry i havent posted in sososoososososo long !! i wanted 2 4 awhile but ive been buzy w work :o/</p><p>im kinda worried abt this chpt cuz im not the best at pacing. like. at all. but im trying super hard !! cuz i rlly like pekobuki and therez not enough of it on ao3 !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>